


百年

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: 100 year, BD, Brudick - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: CP:Bruce x Dick目前清水到可以看作是無CP氣氛有點悲傷，但我保證會是HE突然一個點子想試著寫寫看，處於一種想到什麼寫什麼的狀態





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce緩緩睜開眼睛，眼皮彷彿停運許久的老舊機器重啟般沈重，他張開眼睛，迎接的是清脆的鳥鳴與和煦的陽光，把熟悉的寢室照耀得宛如新生般陌生，它應該更加黑暗、更加沈重，裝載了無數的悲傷與憤怒，像是盔甲般一層層為黑夜鎖上使命、蓋上掩護，而不是輕盈得宛如春天早晨，在一聲聲穩定安寧的心跳儀器音中，重新甦醒。

Bruce還無法迅速凝聚警覺，他只能試圖移動身軀，發現唯一的枷鎖是貧弱的肌肉，雖然不是見骨的乾癟，甚至算得上是成年男性的健康體態，但以Batman的標準來說卻虛弱得不行，不這麼精準的移動讓他的精神更顯恍惚，好像錯過了許多事，時間猶如書頁，翻一下就過去，在充滿各樣醫療儀器的看護中。

沒有傷口、沒有疼痛，那麼是昏迷嗎？Bruce抽掉點滴跟貼片，他慎重地坐起身。

是長期昏迷。Bruce看了高級到不是那麼確定但大致可以推理出是什麼功用的醫療器材，他伸出雙腳踏在地上，幻覺？夢境？不，這是真實，他踏了踏腳。

雖然是長期昏迷但卻知道最近會醒，而且有人細心地照顧自己。觀察四周的他得出結論，核對身體狀況、儀器的使用狀況，確認這個答案的正確度。

只是，到底發生什麼事？

「醒了？」一名青年推開門，他端著托盤走進來，手臂還挾著東西，像是跟剛起床的人打招呼而不是臥床昏迷許久的人般輕快，「早安，Bruce。」

「……Dick。」

「看起來沒有睡傻，真是太好了。」Dick將托盤放好，裡面是一些簡單的食物，「有沒有覺得哪邊有不舒服？頭暈？四肢痛？」

「沒有。」Bruce看著協助自己坐好、跟他的記憶裡差不多的人，對方眼角沒有歲月的魚紋，眼神也一如記憶中亮彩。

「那麼，我想你應該會想知道今天是什麼日子。」Dick抽出腋下挾著的東西，是一份報紙，就像Bruce早上起床都要閱讀報紙那樣遞給他。

「這是今天的報紙。」Dick微笑，就像他身為Nightwing的那樣親切，「今天是你知道的那天過後的一百多年後。」

「Bruce，你睡了一百多年了。」

 

百年是多久？是如果長壽一點可以讓一位小嬰兒成長成人到他過世，它的概念是人類的一生，從出生到老，一輩子。

Bruce站在書房，跟記憶中一樣只是多了許多出乎意料外的高科技器材，應該說，是現代科技物品，有的甚至比當年Batman的科技都還先進。

「不再吃點東西了？」走進書房的Dick問，「雖然我知道你一定很想搞清楚現在狀況，畢竟相差百年，實在多了太多有趣物品，但我覺得你還是多吃一點、顧點身體才有體力探索。」

「嗯。」Bruce望著窗外的庭園，不過與其說是庭園不如說是荒野，自由生長雜亂得完全不見大宅花園的氣派。

「在看什麼？…啊、抱歉，我實在管不到那邊去，況且你知道的，我向來比較喜愛自由生長。」Dick聳聳肩一臉陪笑，「實在太大啦！我就連大宅也都只能管到幾間房間而已，其他只好放著讓它們生灰塵了，反正我也用不到那麼多空間。」

「歷年資料還真齊全。」他指的是對方幫他準備在書桌上那幾份精準的歷年大事履歷。

「因為我知道你醒來一定會要看。」Dick看著坐下來繼續翻資料的Bruce說，「要是漏了什麼你絕對會生氣的吧！」

「你說Alf他們…甚至是Damian都已經過世了嗎？」Bruce問。

「是的，就連後來Damian養的貓也過世了，他們都葬在家族的墓園裡，如果你想去看的話。」

「那超人呢？」Bruce邊翻資料邊問。

「他離開了。」

Bruce停止翻頁，抬起頭看向對方。

「我的意思是他離開地球了，不是過世，他可是超人呢。」Dick微笑，「他是氪星人，宇宙之大，他有得忙了，他唯一會忙的地球事大概只有過聖誕節吧！」

「那你呢？」Bruce繼續翻資料核對著訊息。

「我？」Dick靠在書桌邊緣，愜意得像是在討論天氣般，他勾起嘴角，吐著輕鬆語調，「我是那位留下來陪你的人。」

 

這是個有些衰老卻和平沉穩的都市，在Batman的洗禮之後，蛻變成安穩的樸實之地，雖然仍有犯罪，卻已是警察們能應付得來的自然事件，有如人體的白血球，穩定自然地支持著高譚這位保有歲月韻味的貴婦人，即便仍有夜晚的義警看守，那也僅僅只是精神的象徵、都市的特色。

「Damian是了不起的Batman。」Dick在廚房準備餐點，他攪著一鍋湯說，「他成為超乎你的Batman，他作了很多你會以他為榮的事情。」

「例如刺客聯盟的消失？」Bruce坐在一旁看著對方作業，思考著他看來的資料說。

「例如刺客聯盟的消失。」Dick點點頭，他嚐了一口湯的味道，滿意地關火，「你真的該以他為榮，他直到最後都對得起他的姓氏。」

「那我呢？」Bruce從未鬆懈對對方的觀察，他知道對方也深知自己正在被觀察，但從未表示什麼，也絕對有問必答，但回答卻總是鬆散得讓Bruce覺得抓不住點，太多謎團、太多需要知道的事，而對方卻只是像跟朋友聊天一樣跟他閒聊，「我的外表比我記憶中稍微年輕了點。」

「啊！這個呀。」從Bruce醒後，Dick首次露出慘了被抓包的尷尬慌張表情，「就……呃～說了你不要生氣，嗯、算了，你一定會生氣，他們也知道你會生氣但還是決定要這麼做，好、嗯、對，他們拿你去泡池了。」

「泡池？」Bruce嚴重皺眉。

「好啦事情都過了一百多年了你就不要計較了嘛～」Dick打哈哈地耍賴，「我知道你很想把事情都弄清楚，但我們先吃飯好嗎？吃完我帶你去蝙蝠洞，裡面有你想知道的所有一切，就先顧好自己身體好嗎？」

這個家沒有其他人，所有一切都是Dick在打理，而他也很實惠地只把生活必需到的空間打理好，其他多餘的地方就如同他所說的放它生灰塵，把明明是華麗大宅的地方過得像是自家小公寓一樣，除了他們兩人以外再也沒有其他人跡。

Dick就這麼撐起所有事情，包含照顧Bruce、照顧大宅，以及紀錄資料。

「因為某次事件瀕死然後救治成為昏迷嗎……。」Bruce弄著第一次接觸到的百年後高科技電腦，顯然蝙蝠洞依然走在科技最前端，雖然陌生但十足人性化，憑著直覺去摸就知道該怎麼用，調出當年資料的速度也是頂尖之快，一點都不含糊地立刻能找出。

「為什麼我沒有印象？」Bruce問。

「可能是泉水對你造成的記憶回溯。」Dick回答，「畢竟當初是死馬當活馬醫，什麼方式都全部用上了，泉水治不好你，但把你的外表年紀倒轉，可能因此讓你的記憶也出了問題。」

「那你呢？」Bruce認真地看向對方，一位若不是身邊總有沒看過的居家科技物、光看對方還以為自己只是睡個午覺醒來而已的年輕人，「你又為什麼還會在，一百多年，你應該也死了。」

「我說過了。」Dick微笑，「我是那位留下來陪你的人。」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

人，但是真的是人嗎？在百年後的科技，複雜高端的世界足以讓過往的人像是栽進迷宮裡一樣，尋不著熟知的常理、摸不著認定的常識，Bruce看著將花束擺放在Wayne大宅好管家墓前的Dick，Bruce思考著他漸漸摸索出的百年後世界，自身細胞培養器官移植合法化、人工智能先進得足以用於服務業，儘管所費仍高，但這表示出這個世界已經可以做到這個技術並且普及，也就代表未公開的技術更加先進，能培養細胞長成器官，那意思就是複製肉體搭配人工智能、不、搞不好直接複製出整個人都沒問題了吧！如此溫暖厚實的手絕對不可能是冰冷的金屬機器人。

他眼前的這個人，太年輕、年輕得就如同他記憶中，時不時與他、與Damian一起夜巡的Nightwing那樣相似，彷彿跟著自己睡了百年，然後陪著自己走過後半生。

那位留下來陪他的人。

「你是怎麼知道我快醒了？」等對方結束哀悼時Bruce問，高譚不再充滿黑陰與溼雨，就跟它改頭換面一樣連天氣都隨之洗去，雖然在科技發展的污染下稱不上藍天白雲，但灰濛中仍可灑下溫煦的陽光，將家族墓園照耀得散發溫暖，「長期昏迷的人身上可不只只有那些接管吧！」

「醫療儀器告訴我的。」Dick指了指自己的腦袋，「儘管過了百年但沒差那麼多啦！當然是腦波，你昏迷時可低了呢！不過也不盡然每次腦波更動時都要醒，但我想你醒來應該會想起來，要是還插著那些有的沒的你應該會不太開心，不開心就會亂扯然後造成不必要的傷口，所以儘管有可能只是你做夢還是什麼之類的虛晃一場，我還是都會先把其他接管去掉只留基本的，沒醒的話我再接回去，就當作一場預習囉！好在現代科技很發達，接那些管都不難。」

「你就這樣自己一個人看護我一百多年？」Bruce拍了拍墓碑，無可挑剔的石材，在有人的定時掃墓下即使曝於戶外也只留下些許風化坑洞。

「不算是，從Damian過世後開始算的話，嚴格說快接近百年而已。」Dick微笑，「晚點你想去街上看看吧？我去準備準備一起去，不是我要監視你還是怎樣，單純只是我怕你這個百年前的人看不懂現代交通，等你會了隨時要出去都行，身份跟錢都不是問題，Tim幫你公司賺的錢，讓你花個五百年都沒問題。」

「好。」Bruce點點頭，他沒有反對對方的提議，他知道對方一直都知道自己還在觀察，觀察這一切的真實性，核對資料上顯示的情報，對方知道他並不全然相信，也不信任對方，但儘管如此對方仍舊以自身的步調配合著，既不生氣也不著急，因為對方知道他是Batman，他是Bruce Wayne。

墓碑的風格與石材損耗跟時間相符，戶外也荒涼得與實際相合，就連Dick Grayson沒有死亡紀錄這點也是，墓園裡沒有Dick的墓碑，連疑似的都沒有。

『我是那位留下來陪你的人。』

Bruce雙手插在風衣口袋裡，走在熟悉卻又陌生街道上，看著熱切跟自己導覽的青年，活潑開朗得宛如當年他們兩人一起逛街那樣，他沒變、Dick也沒變，變的只有這個世界。

如果Dick還是他知道的那位Dick的話。

「Wayne集團除了醫療保健、社會福祉之外，也重視古蹟的修復與保存。」Dick指著前方高樓的滴水獸，Bruce認得那個，他時常在夜巡時站在上方眺望，「以及致力於把老舊建築跟高科技融合，讓建築能保留外觀，內裝卻符合現代生活機能。」

「這該不會也是為了我吧？」Bruce問。

「很遺憾，你只是順便。」Dick笑了，「這些風格才是高譚的風格，要是少了那些景觀高譚就好像不是高譚了，人類總是念舊的，在進步的同時保留特色，治安好了之後，就可以發展觀光業，算是一種有前瞻性的點子。」

「不過效果還不錯吧！沒有讓你認不得這個城市。」Dick一個轉身，向路邊的攤販買起小吃，看來不管過了幾百年，路邊小吃這種東西依然會在，頂多只是從收現金變成電子交易。

在等待的時候，Bruce看了看四周景象，的確，就跟對方說的一樣，現代建築林立，卻仍可以看到幾棟熟悉的老宅，以及熟稔的裝飾風格，他甚至可以回想起拉著繩索盪在其間、夜風吹過的感覺，儘管白日的陽光讓他如夢似幻。

隨後他的目光被一處的報章雜誌吸引。

「高譚有Talon？」注意到街頭消息報導的Bruce皺眉。

「怎麼，有拍到嗎？帥嗎？」Dick拿著小吃湊回來，他分給對方一份，「別擔心，不是你知道的那種，貓頭鷹法庭已經連根除掉，那是我。」

Bruce有些意外，他看得出來蝙蝠洞仍在運作，就代表這都市還有義警，他也不意外對方會繼續夜巡，但沒想到會用這個身份。

「這個城市已經沒有Batman跟Robin，所以自然也不會有Nightwing。」Dick肩併著肩在對方身旁低語，眼中流露出來的只有溫暖，「有的只剩下Talon，夢的Talon，蝙蝠洞的Talon。」

「一方面也能釣看看有沒有法庭的漏網之魚啦！」一改先前呢喃般的輕聲，Dick爽朗地笑著說。

「如果我說我想重披Batman披風呢？」Bruce問。

「那我可是一點都不意外啦！」Dick用肩膀撞了一下對方，「晚上先跟著我，之後就等你的肌肉訓練了，健身房也是我的活動範圍，意思就是我有在清理你隨時可以用。」

「你還真是什麼都讓我作。」他沒有否認某方面他在試探底線，對方是否有要限制他的底線，如果要控制一個人，那麼就是從剝奪自由開始下手。

「當然，有什麼能阻止你的呢？既然如此那就只好全力配合啦！」Dick聳聳肩，「你能醒來就什麼都無所謂了，即使你不信任我也沒關係。」

Dick一個轉身，跳到Bruce面前，張開雙臂、掛著笑容。

「歡迎來到百年後的世界，Bruce。」

充滿希望。

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

「很神奇吧！那棟居然變成博物館了，記得以前還曾經是違章建築要拆掉，誰知道居然底下挖出這麼多東西，還有那個～」

「那邊在當時我那年代就這樣了Talon。」身穿修改過的制服的Batman冷冷地說，「我有在看對照地圖。」

「這不一樣嘛。」Talon看向對方，微笑著，「親口說出來不一樣，而且這樣很新鮮，以前都是我聽你說城市的事，現在則是換我，而且跟以前一樣都是我在說話的這種感覺也不賴啊！」

「如果你是稱作為吵鬧的話。」Batman點頭，「那的確是跟以前一樣。」

Talon大笑了起來，毫無顧忌地。

直到重披披風，Bruce才覺得踏實了一點，甚至連夜巡的閒聊都讓他覺得時空熟識，不過Bruce很少出手，不只是體能需要重新訓練上的不足，更重要的是他必須熟悉現代科技，對機械道具的陌生會成為致命傷，不單是自己疏於運用，更重要的是不知道敵人會怎麼對付自己，好在現在的高譚相對和平，Talon他們要做的大多都只是打電話報警或是在警察來之前擋一下諸如此類的輕鬆事，高譚的義警也不再冷酷嚇人，比較像是夜晚守護者，一種精神象徵、安心的存在，尖銳點的說法則是一種吉祥物，不過這也是好事，代表高譚的治安已經好得可以不需要黑暗騎士。

高譚不再需要Batman。

Batman拋出繩索，跳至熟悉的屋簷上，繩索槍更加輕巧好用，幾乎讓人以為能夠直接飛翔的精巧，很多事也不再需要費心去處理，一副夜行鏡能觀察到很多東西，人類剩下要做的只有把分析出來的情報連結上就好，更何況也根本沒有恐怖份子等級的犯罪。

這對Batman來說各方面都是好事，無論是治安，還是熟悉百年後世界，更或是找出可疑的點，例如這是不是真的是百年後世界，或是Talon、也就是Dick是不是他知道的那位Dick。

DNA一如所料果然吻合，核對回憶也一定行不通，如果是複製人肯定記憶絕對完整繼承原本的那位，書面及電子資訊也不能全信，Bruce知道如果是家族那群人要瞞他，絕對會在各樣細節安排妥當，加上他對科技的掌握已經輸他們一大截，要揭穿人，得先學習，唯有習得所有技能找出更細節到他們會忽略的地方。

因此儘管充滿不信任，Bruce也不著急，也不正面與Dick對峙或拒絕對方，只是保持對對方的試探與質疑，雖然被如此對待但Dick卻從未生氣，Dick總是淡淡地回以了然的笑容，並且像是久等一樣期待著Bruce的詢問。

『我一直在思考Bruce你醒來之後會問我什麼問題。』Dick按著食物料理機說，『畢竟這可是你，出了名的不相信人，如果你的記憶回溯到當年還單純的時候就這麼過生活就太棒了，但若是你已經是習慣質疑的Batman也沒關係，我有很多時間可以讓你建立信任，我知道，光說沒用，我的意思是，你能醒來就什麼都無所謂了，在此之前，我可是有很多時間能思考你會問什麼問題、我該怎麼答會比較讓你能早日把情報對起來。』

『現在，照慣例，先顧好你的身體再說，吃飯！』多虧現代科技，烹飪變得簡單不少，端出一隻烤雞的Dick笑著說。

百年可以讓人類渡過一生，更別說本來就淘汰迅速的科技產品，的確有很多新發現跟新玩意吸引Bruce的興趣，雖然不用勤於夜巡也不用忙著假裝貴公子生活，但Bruce依然相當忙碌，忙著分析情報以及研究現今科技，配上雖然會做家事但沒有萬能管家這麼厲害的Dick，於是他們的生活空間很快就變成兩位男子該會有的雜亂，不過也不至於到影響生活的地步，以一般人的說法是，變得更有生活感，彷彿重新活了氣息，在房間裡遺留各種生活跡象。

有閒有錢再加上有頭腦有興趣，好像弄得這麼亂也無可厚非嘛。

Bruce看著Dick心安理得地將掛在沙發上前幾天就該洗的髒衣服，以精準投籃的方式扔進自動洗衣籃裡，一腳還勾著類似吸塵器的東西來回清著地板，等丟完所有衣服才以雙手接手它，以絕佳的平衡感把吸塵器當作舞伴似地在使用。

「如果Alf知道日後出了這個方便的清潔機器，他肯定把它當作神器。」Bruce看向那台掃地拖地烘乾消毒殺菌兼用的清掃器。

「但我覺得更神的是他不用這玩意也能把家掃得如此乾淨。」Dick華麗誇張地轉了一圈，無線的設計讓他怎麼甩都方便。

「這個除了地板用的，有桌用型的嗎？」Bruce評估著。

「當然，否則我怎麼可能掃這麼乾淨。」Dick點點頭。

「那借我吧！我想去掃Jason他們的房間。」

「你想打掃？」Dick驚訝得扭起臉，失禮的那種。

「咳，凡事總要體驗一下。」

「當然可以啦也不是不行。」Dick將清掃器關掉，準備轉移打掃陣地，「你不是早就進去他們房間調查過了？不用特別以打掃當藉口去翻房間啊！」

「……那不一樣。」Bruce沒有否認，他的確私下潛入各個房間沒錯，他有些捏不準是對方早就猜到他會這麼作，還是透過他不知道的高科技監視他，但他直覺是前者。

「好吧！那就讓我們去掃一趟吧！體驗體驗現代居家科技。」Dick像是宣佈什麼大事般揮舞著手，「不過拜蝙蝠花錢不手軟的科技所賜，可能也沒想像中得髒。」

「不是一年定期大掃除之類的？」Bruce進過那些房間，從灰塵量來看並不像幾十年累積出的厚重，比較像是一年沒掃的淡淡一層。

「我對打掃沒那麼熱衷也不會讓別人進去他們的房間，他們房間的秘密程度大概只比蝙蝠洞低一點。」Dick他們走到房門前，Dick彎下身按了一下立在門檻上不認真看很容易被忽略的微小儀器，儀器突然亮起燈後就又暗下，Bruce之前就有發現，既不防盜也不是門鎖，他始終不確定功用是什麼。

「這是Damian的點子，簡單說就是把整間房間密封罩住，讓灰塵無法飄進來，不過並沒有阻隔空氣，所以也做不到完全無塵，累積好幾十年沒人使用，還是會有些許灰塵。」

「不乾脆作成真空？」

「只是懶得掃而已並不是想保值，或是什麼保存懸案現場。」Dick笑了，事實上也只有他們的懶病可以懶得這麼囂張，完全浪費科技，「不過只是房間而已，尊重一下時間嘛！歷史感也是很美的啊！」

Bruce從對方手中接過科技感十足的手拿式清掃器，開始像是辦案一樣蒐集命案現場的態度清理著桌面，他翻著Jason床邊櫃的東西，一些資料跟雜物透露著這房間主人的生活。

「Jason後來一直住在這？」他問。

「嗯，你昏迷之後他就搬回來了。」Dick邊掃邊回答，「高譚需要人手，而且他也想知道你到底發生什麼事。」

「泡池是他的主意？」

「怎麼可能，他當然第一個反對，那是Tim的主意，。」Dick拿起堆在角落的東西，「嘿！原來他還留著這個東西，真懷念。」

「你從來沒有清過這間房間？」不然應該對東西有記憶才對。Bruce疑惑地望著看什麼都很新奇的人。

「只有在過世後來搜尋有無任務上需要用的情報或物品。」Dick微笑地把散落的東西擺好，「之後就直接封起來了，啊、這個是那個，從那邊帶回來的吧！」

「什麼？」Bruce好奇地湊過來。

「就是大概Jason三十幾歲的時候……呃、不是什麼重要的事情耶，就只是生活碎事，你要聽？」

Bruce點點頭。

他的確想聽，想聽他錯失的那些日子。

他無法參與的那些歲月。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce站在十字路口等待著行人號誌燈，差不多習慣未來世界的他已經會獨自出門，目前他尚未找出任何可疑的跡象，各種細節都告訴他這的確是真實世界的未來，而他是個用非常理方式活著過來的過去人士，他找到他以前線人的後代，也查到熟識的黑幫老大突然收手的無理由消失，有的可以追尋、有的卻直接蒸發，但這反而讓他覺得正常，若是所有事情都可追溯、都有結果那才可疑，事情與人心不可能件件都有其安排與合理，人類總是會有無法解釋的衝動，各樣完整與不完整的交織，才組成這個世界。

這是個真實世界。

行人綠燈亮起，Bruce踏出步伐，與身旁的現代人一起走到對街去。

而他是睡過百年的人。

過馬路的Bruce注意到面前街角的蛋糕店，想起家裡的那位向來愛吃甜食。

『我是那位留下來陪你的人。』

Bruce一直都無法確定對方是不是他知道的那位，以合理性來說是複製人的可能性比較大，但為什麼不直接承認？如果真的是本人，又為什麼不老實說？在蝙蝠洞資料裡沒有死亡紀錄，墓園裡沒有墓碑，卻總是用“他們”而不是“我們”來說明以前那些事，沒有Nightwing，卻有Talon。

明知記憶不可信，但他卻覺得熟悉且懷念，明明無法全然信任，卻又默契十足。

或者，是不是本來那位不那麼重要？平心而論現在這位對他很好，若說唯一不同的大概只有更好的脾氣與耐心，以及更寬廣的對事態度。

時間唯一在對方身上留下的痕跡。

Bruce推開蛋糕店的門，一臉冷酷，卻十足專心地挑選著蛋糕。

無論對方是不是他知道的那位，至少對方真的對他很好，幫助他熟悉這個世界，實踐對方所說的，留下來陪他的人。

無論如何，也獨自一人陪了他近百年。

「蛋、蛋糕！」站在門口迎接對方回來的Dick驚恐地宛如捧炸彈般抖著。

「怎麼？」回到家把蛋糕遞給對方的Bruce皺著眉脫下外套、掛好在架子上，他不懂有什麼好驚訝成這樣。

「一、一起吃？」顯然是高興得太激動到發抖，Dick抬起頭眼神亮啊亮、滿心期待地看向對方。

「嗯啊。」Bruce鬆開領帶，含糊回了一聲。

「太棒啦！一起吃。」Dick雙手捧著蛋糕高舉，興奮的腳步還轉起圈圈來，一路奔往廚房去，生動活潑的模樣讓Bruce想起對方小時候拿到什麼玩具或禮物時，都是這麼熱烈，完全字面上的跳起舞，毫無保留地展現對方內心的澎湃喜悅，讓Bruce也宛如被感染興奮一樣忍不住勾起嘴角，這次也不例外，明明都已經是大人了卻還開心得像個孩子，Bruce依然忍不住微笑。

同樣的大宅，同樣的人。

懷念得如此溫馨。

「Bruce！」

Bruce還來不及回神，臉上就被親了一口，仗著Bruce還沒鍛鍊到巔峰期以及Dick身為Talon專業身手的優勢，Bruce連閃都來不及閃，一下就被Dick抱住手臂偷襲一口，還成功全身而退地大笑閃身退離。

「不過是個蛋糕……。」有必要高興成這樣嗎？Bruce擦了擦自己被親的臉頰。

「因為很久沒有跟你一起吃了啊！」Dick笑著跑到廚房裡切蛋糕。

Bruce擦臉的手停了下來。

『很久沒有跟你一起吃。』

Bruce站在門口走廊上，這個走廊是活動範圍所以有在清理，而右側的交誼廳則是房門緊閉、無人清掃，宛如老去塵封的古蹟般任由灰塵漫佈。

這個很久，是指百年。

對Bruce而言只是一覺睡醒，但對Dick呢？

眼前這位Dick若只是傳承記憶的複製人，或許就比較輕鬆吧！至少他的記憶只是數據堆疊起來，而不是那些歲月時光。

Bruce摸著自己剛剛被親的地方，他第一次覺得對方是複製人就太好了。

否則要等到什麼時候？如果他永遠沒有醒來的話。

「雖然還沒吃正餐但先吃蛋糕沒問題吧！留一半可以明天吃。」

Bruce走進廚房，看見Dick靠著廚房中央料理台，對方頭沒回地對他說，興奮得眼裡只有蛋糕般專心切。

如果他永遠沒有醒來。

Bruce走到對方身邊，在對方疑惑抬起頭時，將嘴唇貼上對方的額頭，輕輕地、一瞬間，如同睜開雙眼的緩慢，留下一抹痕跡。

近百年的千言萬語。

「我的？」Bruce主動伸手拿走還沒回神的人手中分好的蛋糕。

「嗯、啊！對。」終於有反應的Dick急忙遞上叉子，他有些臉紅地笑了笑，隨後就恢復他一貫的放鬆微笑，為兩人拉來椅子，一起坐著吃蛋糕，有一搭沒一搭地聊著今日生活。

懷念得如此溫馨。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

結束夜巡、已入眠的深夜，躺在床上的Dick張開雙眼，像是在思考什麼又宛如什麼都沒在想地盯著天花板看，隨後他起身走到房間櫃子前，打開其中一個抽屜，關上後在邊角有規則地敲了幾下，隨後浮出一個面板，他壓上手指、輸入密碼，然後重新把那個抽屜打開，掀開暗層。

裡面放著的是精心保存的注射劑，一管管泛著冷漠的色彩，與幾根空的注射劑一起擺放著。

Dick看著那些注射劑，任由金屬的反射映在他的眼中，他看了好一會，隨後關起暗層，重新鎖上蓋上掩護，他的手還維持著把抽屜推回去的姿勢，像是在思考又像是什麼都沒在想，他嘆了一口氣後，才轉身離開，毫不留戀得像抽屜沒有任何東西。

他走出房間，踏上自動亮起地燈的走廊，中途他經過Bruce的房門，主臥房的大門結實地闔著，在黑夜裡像是從未被打開般冷寂地緊閉，他下意識想推門進去，卻又突然清醒似地想起什麼而慌張地收回手，他搖搖頭自嘲地笑了笑，然後重新提起腳步，穿過獨自的走廊、走過寂寥的大宅，無聲的步伐讓他宛如遊魂，徘徊在古老的宅邸，如同永生的居民，又像是無法離去的地靈，守著毫無人息的沉眠之地。

直到清醒的那天。

他走進廚房，打開廚房的燈，為自己倒杯水，喝了兩口後，他看著水杯裡的水，之後放下杯子，走到冰箱門前，他看著冰箱，猶如他看著主臥房的門那般，然後，他握住冰箱門把，再一次呼吸後收緊肌肉，打開。

自動亮起的冰箱燈照出一層層的空間，固定放好的東西依序林立，排列在冰冷的冰箱裡，一如以往、一如習慣，就像百年來如此，直到一塊切了一半的蛋糕映入他眼裡，才打破那些始終如一，才發覺雙人份食材的擁擠。

那塊說好了明天一起吃的半塊蛋糕。

「你該不會是來偷吃蛋糕的吧？」

一個聲音出現在Dick的耳邊，他急忙轉頭，看見Bruce一臉困惑、不可置信地看著他，彷彿在指控對方都長這麼大了還跟小時候一樣半夜爬起來偷吃東西？

「……沒有啦！」Dick像是想說些什麼地張了張嘴，之後才勾起嘴角，露出足以把原本的激動掩去的笑容，「我只是想確認一下冰箱裡的存貨，反倒是你，怎麼了？沒睡好？身體不舒服？」

Dick一邊問一邊倒了杯水遞給對方，Bruce沒有拒絕，自然地接過水杯喝下。

「雖然已經知道，但沒在廚房看見Alf有時候還是會覺得寂寞。」Bruce把杯子還給對方，臉上的表情充滿懷念，但並沒有悲傷。

「是啊！以前都覺得他好像廚房的神一樣，都不用睡、總是可以在廚房找到他。」Dick微微笑，與對方一起緬懷著以往，他從不介意說以前的事情給對方聽，因為他知道對方已經接受這些，已將哀傷昇華成回憶，美好的那段過往。

「明天我們晚餐去餐廳吃。」Bruce說，「我知道一間餐廳。」

「好啊！不過怎麼突然想約去外面吃？」他們不是沒有出去外面吃過，不過通常是Dick帶Bruce去吃，體驗現代餐廳與料理。

「你會煮飯但對煮飯沒那麼熱衷吧！」Bruce回答，「偶爾一次也不賴，可以專心享受料理跟彼此談話，不用顧慮準備跟收拾。」

「這倒是。」Dick微笑。

「吃完我們還可以去廣場公園走走，那邊的噴水景修建得真不錯。」

「也就是說明天是場約會了，真期待。」

「不過就只是去外面用餐、隨意逛逛而已。」Bruce看著明明只是小事卻又一臉開心的人。

「是約會。」Dick故作認真地說。

「好，是約會。」Bruce一副你高興就好的模樣，他發覺自己越來越不懂對方的點了，這也算是一種世代差？

「大棒啦！」Dick笑得跟明天要去遠足的小學生一樣，「那我回房休息了，你呢？該不會想下蝙蝠洞還是去書房吧？太閒睡不著？」

「都睡了百年，我想我不欠睡眠。」以前這時間搞不好才剛夜巡回來、蹲蝙蝠洞分析情報呢，Bruce真覺得有點太閒，跟以前比的話。

「好吧！你慢忙，但別把自己搞太累，以前是逼不得已，現在才算是一般的生活喔！」Dick拍拍對方的肩，隨後便回房去休息。

這一次，Dick睡得一覺到天亮。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

其實說是約會也不為過，至少在別人的眼裡，真的很像是場約會，出身於Wayne集團社福基金會旗下孤兒院的打工族與Wayne家族後代的富豪，兩人一起用餐，怎麼看都像是麻雀變鳳凰、有錢人看上平民的幸運約會。

Dick並沒有都只待在大宅，而是偽裝成從孤兒院長大的青年，在餐廳裡打工，雖然帳面上的他很窮但絕對不是因為經濟上的需要，畢竟某方面而言整個Wayne集團都是他的，當然這並不是指經營公司，Tim與Damian早在當年就已經建立完整制度，使公司即使沒有老闆的指揮也能獨立運作，但又不至於會讓別人趁虛而入收購股票之類的把公司買走，Dick只需要定期戴上特製面具，或是在視訊時演一下虛構的Wayne家人，製造出Wayne家依然有繼任者的假象，理所當然背景身份自然是天衣無縫，什麼證明文件都安排好了，完美的履歷文件、偶時出現在別人面前的活人，一個虛假的人就這樣活生生地存在於世界裡，沒人想像得到其實全都是與Wayne家族無血緣關係的Dick裝出來的，因此雖然Dick表面上的身份是位窮苦青年，但只要他想，每一筆Wayne的錢他都可以動，更別論Wayne大宅本身就有錢得要死，甚至比當年Bruce醒著的時候還有錢，畢竟沒有超級壞蛋對Batman裝備破壞的巨大維修開銷，財務怎麼可能會入不敷出？Dick會出去打工，完全是為了保持對外的接觸，要瞭解一座都市，就是得從基層開始，況且他也喜歡與人接觸，因此就算Bruce醒了，Dick也沒有改變他原本的生活，照樣去作他完全是當興趣的打工。

而Dick幫Bruce準備的身份只是名聲良好做事低調、面貌遺傳祖父輩、無實權的富家小哥，沒有名人光環但有安全合法的金錢來源，非常方便行動，這樣的身份加上Bruce開車來接他下班的舉動，說真的怎麼看都是約會，雖然是富豪開車接送貧窮青年這樣很容易吸引媒體炒作的事情，但也不用擔心，因為對公司名聲毫無影響的私事就不是八卦，對媒體來說沒有任何報導的價值，完全不會造成Wayne集團的公關困擾。

所以對於他們開車一起去餐廳用餐這件事，唯一獲得的反應只有Dick打工職場同事調侃男友好帥好有錢的打趣，而Dick只是笑了笑，不否認也不承認歡快地下班，搭上Bruce的車。

「還好我料到你說要去餐廳吃飯又要開車來接肯定是高級餐廳，早就準備好衣服來換，不然我這身球鞋帽T打扮，連門口都進不了。」坐上副座的Dick靈活地扭著身軀在車內換衣服。

「據我所知那間沒那麼嚴格規定服裝，只要身份地位能預約進去就好，況且我訂的是包廂，你不用在意穿著。」Bruce回答，已經是自動駕駛的科技，讓他像是坐在自家一樣輕鬆地觀賞對方示範如何在狹窄的空間中把自己裝進西裝裡。

「什麼話，至少不能讓你丟臉。」已經完成換衣工程的Dick扯著隨意繫好的領結，「更何況你挑中的餐廳，總會有你的理由，不可能單純只是『嘿！我在路上看到有間餐廳好像不錯我們去吃吃看吧！』，啊、或許以前你會，但現在應該還不會，更或者說不會提前告知，而是會直接就走，然後備案一大堆。」

「你就不相信我有可能只是心血來潮隨便找間好吃餐廳去吃飯？」

「你會隨便找？」Dick挑眉，沒有懷疑而是完全不信。

「好吧，我不會。」Bruce很乾脆承認，「那間從我父母親那輩就在了，我很好奇味道是否有變。」

「順便帶上我，去吃吃看你那年代的味道？」

「我不隨便，Dick。」Bruce微笑，「我不隨便。」

「嗯哼，果然這是約會吧！」Dick用鼻腔哼哼笑了幾聲。

「你不是這麼說的嗎？」

Dick笑了起來，為這場沒營養的對話，為這份輕鬆的氣氛，這樣很好，他覺得很開心，一切都往好的方向走，都朝著他們曾經的好管家的願望走。

那位管家一直都希望能讓Bruce輕鬆的度日，沒有怒火、沒有枷鎖，過著幸福自由的日子。

抵達餐廳的兩人下了車，擁有自動功能的車不需要擔心停車問題，他們走進如果只有Dick絕對不會踏進來的華麗餐廳，他為Bruce感到高興，因為內部復古的裝潢並沒讓他們失望，餐廳氣氛相當符合百年前Bruce的那時代，就連點餐也是服務生親自來而不是電腦自行輸入，看看那菜單，完美繼承當年就都看不懂現在也還是不懂的菜名，於是Dick也入境隨俗、維持當年作風－全部丟給Bruce去處理，他只要坐著等吃就好，反正他很好養，什麼都吃。

「如何？有讓你失望嗎？」完全放棄分辨哪個餐具是為了吃那個的Dick，拿著隨便一把他覺得順眼的刀叉吃，從頭到尾都用這把，拜託，想想洗碗的人、想想水資源，吃東西而已不用這麼多把餐具。

「不錯。」

那就是很好。Dick看著優雅吃飯的人，默默在心中註解。

「也很久沒有帶你上餐館吃飯了。」Bruce用餐巾輕輕擦嘴。

「啊啊～你說這種高級餐廳的話的確。」Dick咬著叉子尖端，「以前我小時候時你帶我來，我都快嚇死了，心想吃個飯而已有必要這麼累嗎。」

「我記得當時也是包廂。」言下之意就是沒有外人看、可以放鬆。

「拜託，光是服務生端菜進來的那點時間，演給服務生看就讓我夠累了好嗎。」Dick笑了笑，「反正Alf煮的也不比餐廳差，我根本當作任務在吃那頓飯啦！」

「我知道，我有注意到，但你做得很好。」Bruce勾起嘴角，「還記得那位闖進來的女性嗎？那時候剛好公司被針對，我若是得罪對方會相當麻煩，還好你演得好，成功把她打發走，為此你還得意很久。」

「有嗎？我只記得那頓最後甜點都沒吃到我們就跑去救人了，甜點我期待很久了說。」Dick舉著叉子毫無禮儀地揮著。

「所以那晚巡邏回來，我不是讓Alf多給你一塊巧克力蛋糕？」

「欸，對耶！那晚好像真的除了甜餅外還多一塊蛋糕……哇喔～你嚇壞我啦Bruce。」Dick對於這件事隔百年後才知道的體貼感到非常地驚訝，有種真相大白之感。

「我怎麼覺得。」Dick放下刀叉，像是想看清楚對方發生什麼事情似地直視對方，「你醒來之後好像變得坦率許多？」

「你性子也變得沒那麼急躁了不是？」Bruce低下眼神切著肉，「我已經沒有什麼必須得隱瞞的，已經沒有事情能害到你。」

「你承認你以前老是什麼都不講是為了要保護我們？怕我們受到傷害？」

「我記得我從未否認過，Dick。」

「哇喔……Bruce，你真的嚇壞我了。」坦率得嚇人，比刮刮樂中獎還驚人，Dick的眼裡充滿溫暖，「我都想掐自己的臉來看看是不是在做夢，要死了，我感動得都要哭了。」

「你是在調侃我嗎？」Bruce板起臉，擺回Batman該會有的臉色。

「不不不我是真的很開心啦！這樣很好。」Dick急忙揮揮手，「雖然一直都知道但沒想到能聽到你親口說。」

Dick扭扭身子，他放下刀叉，認真地正座坐好、直視對方。

「謝謝你，Bruce。」他說，「謝謝你。」

「這沒什麼。」Bruce將刀叉以正確的餐桌禮儀擺回用完的餐盤中。

「嘿……Alf看到你這樣一定很開心。」Dick欣慰地說，「他的願望實現了。」

「願望？」

「嗯啊！Alf在給你的影片裡有提到，他們都有錄要給未來的你的影片。」Dick回答，「給你關鍵字，你有興趣可以去電腦找找。」

這次換Bruce感到驚訝。

蝙蝠洞的超級電腦更人性化更先進，也擁有更卓越的搜尋功能，但太卓越的結果就是若是不知道自己要找什麼，就會完全如同海底撈針一樣找不到，也因此雖然Bruce早就熟悉了現代電腦，卻仍然不知道這幾支影片的存在。

晚餐結束後回家的當晚，Bruce就立刻找出那些影片。

Dick告訴他，當他們確定Bruce無法救治後，他們決定要錄一段影像給未來醒來的他，不過影片的錄製時間各有不一，影片數量也不同，Alfred、Tim與Damian是隔沒幾天就錄了，Alfred只錄了這麼一段，內容不外乎告訴Bruce希望他未來能輕鬆幸福，要好好照顧自己，闡述自己多希望Bruce不用再背負Batman責任之類的真心話，溫暖的一段長者話語；而Tim則是錄了好幾則，第一支影片是一些感謝的感性話，之後的影片則是像任務會報一樣，定期報告關於Batman的大事件、高譚的情勢變化，到後來是Wayne集團的公司事項，每一年Tim都會錄一段講給Bruce聽，讓Bruce能夠看著每年成長的Tim的樣貌，推敲出當年的高譚與公司的變化，直到最後一支Tim表達要退休的影片。

Damian則是錄得比較隨性，第一支影片之後，直到他成年才又錄了第二支，然後是他披上Batman披風時的第三支、他作了對得起自己姓氏的重大事情的第四支等等，直到最後他過世前的最後一支，數量不多、間隔不定，但每一支影片都展現了身為兒子的他，是多努力在讓父親在未來之後，多麼引以為傲。

影片錄得最長的人是Jason，不過他就錄了這麼一支，而且宛如掙扎許久、事隔多年才決定要錄，影片裡的他已經是壯年，看起來既平靜又強大，彷彿因為是不會有任何回應的鏡頭，Jason才能真正敞開心胸侃侃而談，把當年的一切恩怨全數托出，告訴他其實自己有多敬愛他這位父親，毫無保留得到最後他要求Bruce在未來看到這段影片之後，請把這段影片帶進墳墓埋掉，他可受不了曝光在除了本人之外的任何人眼前。

『我會照顧這個家。』影片裡的Jason說，『我會盡全力保護他們，我保證。』

而Jason也真的做到他所承諾的，家裡的每一個人，沒人死於任務。

Bruce一次又一次地看著那些影片，那些影片訴說著每個人對他的情感，以及他們的願望，並且以不同的方式實現那些願望，Jason守護了這個家，Tim鞏固了Batman帶來的秩序與Wayne企業，Damian榮耀了身為他的兒子、Wayne家族後代的名聲，那些他們想為他作的事，那些他昏迷之前永遠不會知道的事情，他無法參與的那些歲月粹留下來的美好。

他珍視的那些家人。

「所以你是在實現Alf的願望嗎？」不知道是第幾天的熬夜晚睡，頂著黑眼圈的Bruce與肉體疲倦相反散發著滿足的氣息，端起Dick遞來的早餐咖啡。

「是大家一起在努力。」Dick將裝有早餐的盤子放在桌上，坐下來開始享用，「Alf希望你不要當Batman過危險日子的這個願望差不多是希望世界和平那種等級的，得花上三輩子才能實現呢。」

「那你的呢？」Bruce問。

「我？」

「檔案裡並沒有你的影片。」Bruce放下杯子，直視對方。

「你想知道什麼我可以直接說給你聽。」Dick微笑，他切了一塊煎蛋放進嘴巴，毫不心虛地迎上對方的目光。

Bruce沒有回話，他只是望著吃早餐開始看起電子報還看得一臉表情豐富的人。

消化完影片裡傳遞的海量感情後，Bruce開始注意到影片內容外的訊息，例如，沒有Dick的影片，按照Dick的個性，Dick沒有理由不拍影片，要不就是不需要拍，要不就是影片裡有還不能讓Bruce本人知道的事情，影片的關鍵字是現在面前這位Dick提供的，因此如果對方要隱藏什麼完全輕而易舉，Bruce就算再海撈，以現在Bruce的駭客水準來說根本找不到，甚至有可能存在他不知道的雲端空間。

他不認為對方是單純忘記，絕對是故意為之，但如果真要藏起影片為何不編個故事來隱瞞？要騙知識落後百年的他根本輕而易舉，如果真的沒有影片，又為何不直接講？就跟對方解釋自己的事情一樣，從不明講，卻也從未騙他。

「我懂了。」

當吃到一半的Dick拿起鮮奶打算喝的時候，Bruce才再度開口。

「如果我沒有問到關鍵的問題，你就不會跟我說吧？」Bruce非常肯定地說，「你的確不會騙我，的確可以信任，但除非我問到關鍵，你不會主動告訴我事實。」

「是的。」Dick非常乾脆地承認，甚至對此感到有些高興，他滿意得把牛奶當作酒喝一樣爽快地喝上一口，「Bruce，我不想騙你，從來都不想，很高興我終於取得你的信任。」

「也就是說，我只要找到關鍵，你就會說了吧！」Bruce將背部靠在椅背上，他沒有任何的怒氣，而是露出笑容，像個王者，也像是面對戰鬥的不敗騎士，自信且興致高昂，「我會找到的。」

「我等著，我非常期待。」Dick迎上對方的挑釁，他勾起嘴角，笑得十足開心，宛如惡作劇的孩子，也如同永於挑戰的飛翔者，活潑且神采洋溢，「再來一點咖啡？」

「當然，不要牛奶。」

「好，但不受理無牛奶要求。」

「Dick。」任性有錢人表示哀怨。

「吃完早餐你才能喝黑咖啡。」，掌管伙食的人表示遺憾，「Alf的願望可包含了你要身體健康。」

被放大絕招的Bruce瞪著已經可稱為咖啡牛奶的咖啡，深刻體會到什麼叫戰局剛開就立刻先輸一回的悲哀。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

雖然開了這樣奇妙的戰局，但Bruce也不是就開始亂問，畢竟比起厚臉皮對方也不會輸，跳針就是給你跳到底，吃定你也無法拿他怎麼樣，因此即便發現對方真的並未說出所有事情，Bruce還是照舊過日，只是多了層挑戰，在日常生活、在平時對談、在以往紀錄中努力找出關鍵所在，不過不得不說對方實在高明，讓人處於不知道要找什麼的狀況，既然連要找什麼都不知道，根本就無法鎖定方向，而在找尋這些之前，得先弄清楚自己的動機為何，為什麼想找？為什麼想知道？知不知道根本不會影響現在的生活。

如果Bruce就這樣放棄，恐怕也是能過個相當舒適安逸的日子，無論他選擇那一種猜測當作事實。

但他就是想知道現在陪他的這位Dick到底是誰，不單只是Batman追求真相的思維，而是自身想瞭解事實，其他都可以透過思考而決定、都可承受推理錯誤的後果，但唯獨這件事情不行，萬分之一都輸不起。

「明知可以信任我卻還是在觀察我，是因為想知道我到底是誰嗎？」Dick將搬下來整理的書本放回書架上，他並沒有轉頭，是宛如閒聊一樣問出早已留心到的事情。

「嗯。」攤著書但視線卻是看著對方背影的Bruce應了一聲，並沒有說出其實自己只是看人看到發呆。

和煦的午後、清脆的鳥鳴，Dick沒有班，Bruce也沒什麼特別的事，於是兩人在書房裡廝混，Bruce本來想翻翻對自己而言真正意義上幾百年沒看的書，最後演變成邊看邊整理的狀況，整理的意義不大，只是在滿足將書本排列整齊的快感，看起來很無趣，也沒有香醇紅茶的伴佐，但對於忙了大半輩子的兩人來說，卻是難得的悠閒享受。

「為什麼？」Dick轉過身攤開手，「為什麼會想弄清楚？如果說是想藉此確認我到底能不能信我還可以理解，但你不是早已相信我是可以信任的？那麼無論是那一種其實也都無所謂吧！我就是我。」

「……因為我不想辜負你。」Bruce將雙手交疊，像是在斟酌用詞，認真緩慢地回答。

「我並沒有期待你追求真相喔。」Dick笑了笑。

「是我不想辜負你。」他著重了“我”這個字，「我必須弄清楚。」

「為什麼？我對你不好？因為我連你吃飯都要管？」彎下身拿起書本繼續作業的Dick打趣地說，「現在這個我不好？」

「不。」Bruce將面前攤開的書本闔上，沈重的精裝皮在書頁上撞出一聲悶厚，低迴在兩人之間，「重量不一樣。」

「什麼重量？書嗎？雖然不常掃但應該不至於書蟲這麼囂張……。」一頭霧水的Dick轉頭看向對方，對上的是對方直視自己的眼神。

「時間跟數據。」Bruce以不容質疑的口吻，一個字一個字慎重地說，「重量不一樣。」

唯獨這件事情，萬分之一都輸不起。

「喔。」Dick急忙轉回頭，快速得彷彿心虛，尷尬催使著他手中作業的加快，語氣卻反差地只是在談論天氣一樣，「這樣啊。」

他很緊張。Bruce沒有忽略對方耳尖的不正常紅潤，與閃過眼神的對方不同，Bruce是更光明正大直視對方，甚至放鬆地靠在椅背上，好整以暇地直接欣賞起對方整理書本的畫面，雖然他不是很能理解為何會換到對方這樣的回應。

「Dick。」Bruce故意叫了對方一聲，不可否認他的確存有壞心，他想看對方會被嚇到哪種程度，他想看對方現在的表情是怎麼樣。

不過顯然Dick也不再是當年情感外放的年輕小伙子，當Dick應聲回頭時，神色已經恢復自然，耳朵的紅色也宛如錯覺般消失。

「晚上出去走走？」Bruce覺得有點可惜，但這不妨礙自己的微笑。

「Batman？」

「不，是Bruce跟Dick。」Bruce回答，「我想去看看Wayne大樓前的夜景。」

「好啊！」Dick笑著答應，繼續把剩餘的書放到架子上，「Tim當初規劃得不錯，Damian又把它建造得更好，你該去看看他們的成果。」

「不。」Bruce拿起椅子旁的書，隨意地瀏覽起來，「這是約會。」

然後不意外，或者說終於，他聽見書本掉到地上的聲音。

 

Bruce雖然是抱持壞心故意那樣講，但他並不後悔、或者說非常慶幸自己這麼說，能夠看到對方那樣的反應覺得非常新鮮，對方一直是很好猜的人，但總是會在他自以為已經完全瞭解時，對方就又會表現出乎於他意料外的反應，例如書房那段，對方總是不怒不急，溫溫馴馴地彷彿什麼事情都不要緊，雖然一樣生動活潑，但總覺得少了一種成就感。

對，成就感，因為自己的態度而有所反應的成就感，他不否認，看到對方慌張的模樣很有成就感，總不能都對方迎刃有餘吧！自己也要拿點上風啊！別忘了他們是有戰局的，可不能讓對方一面倒，拿回主控權才是他的作風，Bruce心安理得地說服自己。

不過這不能全部都怪他，所謂一個巴掌拍不響，這明明是可以看作一段閒聊，明明可以一笑置之，畢竟先開這種約會玩笑的人是對方，他只不過是順應再一次，只是銜接在自己的一段事實陳述之後，他以為對方只會溫和地微笑，或是誇張地捧著心說好感動，但對方卻是迴避閃躲，這樣從未有過的反應讓他產生了好奇，對方甚至在邀請約會時破功，不得不說這真的十足異常，但這樣的反應不壞，他甚至覺得很不錯。

這真有意思。Bruce想。

然而Dick也不愧是Dick，之後他們很順利地過完號稱的晚間約會，過程如同他們以往的散步，他們甚至還去吃了冰淇淋，期間Dick就跟往常一樣閒聊開玩笑，彷彿下午的失態並未發生，Bruce不急也不失望，他只是很專心地與對方一起走在和平的夜晚街道上，享受這悠哉的日常。

那天之後，他們一起外出的機會越來越多，沒有特別規劃、沒有再以約會為名特意邀約，而是兩人剛好有空、天氣不錯就去走走逛逛的平日散步。

一天的下午，Bruce一臉嚴肅地瞪著面前的櫃子，如果不看周遭會以為是Batman正在偵查命案現場，而不是甜蜜繽紛的甜甜圈店。

「你是怎麼判斷的？」Bruce開口，像是在問線索。

「呃、就覺得哪個順眼就夾哪個？」Dick端著餐盤說，他記得他們是來買甜甜圈而不是辦案，「你該不會有選擇障礙吧？」

「不。」Bruce瞇起眼，「只是情報太少無法判斷。」

「那就問問你的胃吧！想吃哪個就買哪個，吃到地雷也是一種樂趣啊！」Dick隨手夾了被對方用眼神殺死最久的那個甜甜圈，「吃久了就知道哪個合自己胃口。」

「我覺得我可能無法“久”到我知道哪個合胃口。」顯然都不喜歡吃這甜死人的東西的大少爺端走Dick的餐盤，強行結帳去，老天保佑，上面至少已經有六個這種可怕的東西了。

「好歹吃個原味試試看嘛～別這麼嫌棄……唔。」

被突然塞一嘴甜甜圈堵住話的Dick，瞪著才剛結帳連包裝都還沒包好就先拿走一個塞他嘴的兇手。

「看起來似乎挺好吃的。」看著對方一臉努力嚼著吞下去的Bruce說。

「你吃吃看不就知道了？」

Dick 有些意外又有點不太意外地望向Bruce，對方居然還真的從善如流在已經被吃一口的甜甜圈咬下一角。

「……果然還是看起來似乎挺好吃的。」Bruce給出結論。

「外觀比實際味道還好的意思嗎？」Dick笑了起來，接過對方遞來的剩餘甜甜圈。

「不，是看你吃好吃。」Bruce拿出手巾擦擦自己的手。

「什麼啊！到底是哪個好吃啦？」

「你。」

然後Dick就笑不出來了。

不是Dick的錯覺，Bruce最近很常這樣，做出許多近乎調情的舉動，他可不信對方沒有發覺，論到交際調情，Wayne少爺就算沒有前五名，也一定在排行榜上，Bruce絕對知道怎樣的舉止才合乎身份，既然明知道還為之，那就叫作故意，Dick完全不懂對方為何故意這樣，雖然Bruce越來越會直接講出自己真實想法這點是好事，但他記得他們之間的挑戰是找出關鍵字問真相而不是如何把對方弄得慌張臉紅吧？ 

千算萬算Dick沒算到這層，搞得有時真不知道該怎麼回應Bruce才好，好在是他已經取得Bruce的信任，否則生活能不能順利過下去都還很難說，他可不想搞砸所有人努力的心血結果。

不過至少對方看起來心情不錯，Dick偷瞄了一眼把街頭走模特兒伸展台的Bruce，手裡卻提著五彩繽紛還有奇怪吉祥物的甜甜圈盒，各種反差讓他忍不住勾起嘴角。

而我的心情也不錯。Dick心想。

既然如此那就先這樣吧！Bruce自己會找出他自己想要的，Dick徹底發揮他的樂天性格，決定不再猜疑，反正他也想不懂，既然沒人不開心那就繼續這樣吧！他衝上前挽住正在等紅綠燈要過馬路的Bruce的手臂，抬頭對如今只剩彼此的人露出笑容。

如同午後陽光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我已經不知道這兩人到底要往哪去了（欸），感覺就是清水到沒味道啦XD"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 許久沒有更新，就當作他們兩人到處去玩過了這麼長時間吧XD（欸）

夜晚，高譚不如以往平靜，而是發生了突發事件，不過好在這座城市還有著自己的夜晚守護者，突如其來的強盜事件就被Talon與Batman阻止，兩人發揮無須言語的戰鬥默契，很快就收拾掉敵人。

「好了，搞定，這裡交給我，你先回去吧！」已經報警的他們趁著警察抵達前把昏迷的歹徒們捆綁好，Talon拍著手上看不見的灰塵說，「需要有人交代案情，而你……呃、不怎麼適合出現在警察面前。」

Batman沉默下來，最後他點點頭，「我明白了。」

「你知道的，雖然讓你重披披風但只是想說讓你散散心不是說就真正當回、唔、我是說～」面對對方的坦率，反倒是Talon有點尷尬，急忙想解釋。

「這樣做是正確的。」Batman打斷Talon的話，「我明白，這座城市已經沒有Batman。」

Batman說完就立刻拋出繩索離開，沒再讓對方作無謂的解釋。

無謂，因為他完全懂，這座城市已經沒有Batman、已經不再需要Batman，所以Batman的出現會是一件壞事，就像治病的藥物，對已經痊癒的身體來說那將會是毒，服用下去反而會出事，因此即便他可以用Batman的裝備出來巡邏，卻不能真正正面出現在警方面前，一旦正式曝光，那就不能用同好模仿裝扮諸如此類的來敷衍過去，這件事在他察覺Talon在帶著他的時候，會更加刻意小心迴避掉所有監視器時就已經發現。

雖然他沒讓對方解釋，也很乾脆地離開，但他並沒有聽對方的話回家，而是繼續在都市的陰影間移動。

這座城市已經不再需要Batman。

他不再是Batman，而這座城市也不再是他的。

即便對他而言只是睡了一覺。

「你們做了這麼多。」Batman站在都市建築的最高處，眺望著這座熟悉又不那麼熟悉的城市，「這麼多。」

「Batman……。」與警方談完的Talon，追尋對方軌跡出現在對方的身後，劈頭就是那句話讓擔心對方情緒的Talon有些摸不著頭緒。

「我沒有生氣也沒有失落。」Batman並未轉頭，「這件事我早就知道，你無須尷尬，雖然我一直謹守著這是我的城市，但你們已經把Batman作了一個很好的收尾，你們成功讓這座城市變成屬於市民的，那是你們的努力，也曾是我以為永遠不會實現的願望。」

「座城市已經沒有Batman，這是好事。」他將肢體完全收進披風之下，宛如融入黑夜，無法撼動的黑暗，「你們做了這麼多……。」

而我卻沒能……。他像是喉嚨卡殼一樣突然沒了聲音，從心裡突然湧出的滿脹讓他無法出聲，幾乎是一種慣性，彷彿講出口就會失去一切的恐慌與徬徨，但他想講、他需要講出來，就如他自己所說的，已經沒有什麼必須得隱瞞的，已經沒有事情能害到他重視的那些人。

「嘿。」Talon伸手搭上他的肩，這讓Batman想起以前，彷彿看見當年屬於Nightwing的手，就像總是理解他未能說出口的那些話，「你已經為我們做得夠多了，無論以前、還是現在。」

兩人沒再出聲，只是安靜地聆聽著沒有任何警鳴或槍聲的熟睡都市。

「回去吧。」Batman說，「我想看你的臉。」

「我的臉？」

「連嘴巴都看不見很不習慣。」Batman回答，「在外面不能脫面具。」

「噢，對。」Talon覺得有點跟不上對方思維，「那回去吧！」

Talon望向對方躍身溶進黑夜中的背影，有點寂寥、有點飄忽，果然首次正面面對事實還是有點動搖吧！不過會沒事的，因為他會陪著他，他就是為此才站在這裡的。

他張開手臂，毫無質疑地跟隨對方投身躍下，宛如那抹藍影的黑色翅膀。

 

「去看他們回來啦。」

「嗯。」

Dick為從墓園回來的對方倒了一杯茶，自從那天之後，Bruce就幾乎每天去掃墓，也不讓Dick跟，看似正常卻又有點不太一樣，但Dick沒說什麼也沒多問，只是維持他的一貫作風－－讓Bruce去做他想做的。

「等等我要幫同事代班，晚餐晚點吃沒關係吧！我會帶不錯的外賣回來，還是你要……。」

「Dick。」

「嗯？」

「為什麼是你留下來陪我？」坐在椅子上的Bruce淺嚐了一口茶後放回茶杯，抬頭直視對方的雙眼，「為什麼是由你來陪我而不是其他人？」

「因為……最受得了你的脾氣？」Dick挑眉。

「這樣的話Tim也可以。」

「他才不是忍受你，而是當狀況去解決，類似天災的概念。」Dick笑了笑，「我不好嗎？這麼快就厭倦我了？」

「你們不可能毫無理由就決定是由你來陪我。」Bruce無視對方的調侃，維持著一貫的嚴肅，「或許Dick會，但其他人不會，這件事不可能由一個人決定，而是獲得所有人都同意，那麼，一定有其原因。」

「畢竟是Dick跟你最久吧！」Dick收回玩笑表情，他們有默契地把老管家撇除在外，因為他們絕不會將他們的好管家牽扯進來，「他比較容易取得你的信任。」

「所以，又為什麼？」Bruce繼續問，「你們大可可以留一份說明，以你們的規劃與Wayne集團的財力，即使無人，也必定可以保留大宅周全，也能使我醒來就掌握狀況，不一定要留人，但你們卻這麼作了。」

「是沒錯，但有人陪不是比較好嗎？」

「但沒有那麼絕對必要性，所以，就又為什麼是你來擔任那位陪我的人？」Bruce伸手握住對方的手腕，「為什麼是你？Dick。」

「所以說就最能取得信任……。」Dick笑了笑，不經意地對上了對方始終認真的眼神，漆黑、深邃，像是直視真理一樣的莊嚴。

不是Batman的審視、不是Wayne的演戲，而是Bruce Wayne本人真實的目光。

突然之間，Dick無法再說下去，他張了張口，最後選擇閉起嘴，他閃開視線，難得地逃開對方的目光。

就在沈重的尷尬蔓延前，Bruce突然鬆開手，看進深處的銳利眼神與凌厲氣勢也隨之消失無蹤，彷彿從未發生過、瞬間恢復以往的輕鬆，彷彿他才剛掃墓回來那樣神色正常，「晚餐晚點吃沒關係，我等你買回來。」

「噢、好。」莫名被放過的Dick回不了神地點點頭，「那，我去準備出門打工了？」

「嗯，慢走。」一如往常早晨，Bruce打開電子報開始閱讀。

彷彿早已預料對方會落荒而逃一樣並未目送對方離開。


	9. Chapter 9

這座城市已經不再需要Batman，這代表著，他們做了很多很多，就跟Dick說的一樣，得花上三輩子才能實現。

他們做了這麼多，為他做了這麼多，多到打從心底感受到流轉百年的無形情感，多到即使已經接受他們的離開，卻仍然想為他們做些什麼、為他們好好活下去的期望，不想再辜負他們，他已經無法再為他們做些什麼了，他珍視的那些家人。

自從知道影片的存在後，Bruce都會下來蝙蝠洞，不斷重複播放著其他人留給他的那些影片，在那些影像與語音間思考，分析情報、捕捉遺漏。

某次，在Bruce轉過一次思緒結束、將注意力重回外界時，電腦螢幕正好播放的是Damian的影片，裡面的Damian年邁且威嚴，與Wayne家族照片裡的祖父有幾分相似，這支影片還沒結束，但Damian已經把話都說完了，只是瞪著鏡頭，不吭聲地直到影片結束。

這突然讓Bruce覺得奇怪，以前沈浸於影片的內容而沒有察覺，現在意識到之後開始覺得詭異，重看好幾次影片的Bruce充分瞭解Damian的影片就跟Damian本人性格一樣，直接了當、絕不多餘，既然如此，他怎麼可能讓影片空錄長達幾分鐘？所有影片都是講完話立刻關掉，絕不會拖過五秒，即使後面有突然停下來沒講話，也一定會接著說什麼最後才關掉，但就是這支、就唯獨這支後面留的是一段無言的空白，直到影片結束都沒有吭聲。

那就表示，Damian有話還沒說完，應該還有一支影片，連現在的Dick也不知道的影片。Bruce大膽猜測著。

發覺新的線索後，Bruce這幾天都趁著Dick不在時尋找那支影片，今天也不例外，等人離開、自己也享受完熱茶後，他就開始一天的推理生活，結合這幾天的訊息，對方的對話、對方對問題的迴避，事實、真相。

Jason守護了這個家，Tim鞏固了Batman帶來的秩序與Wayne企業，Damian榮耀了身為他的兒子、Wayne家族後代的名聲，那麼是不是可以合理懷疑，留人來陪他是否也是其中一件事？

所有人都有影片，卻唯獨Dick沒有；Dick不騙他，卻不會主動說出事實。

『你想知道什麼我可以直接說給你聽。』

『那麼無論是那一種其實也都無所謂吧！我就是我。』

為什麼Dick要這麼做？為什麼其他人讓Dick這麼做？又為何要故意讓他陷入得先弄清楚自己的動機為何、想清楚到底想找什麼的狀況？

如果這一切都讓事情稱心如意的話……。

Bruce坐在蝙蝠洞的電腦前，看著在經過無數次的尋找後，終於跳出的一支影片檔，一支明顯就是要給他看的影片，他有些緊張地點開檔案，影片一樣是自我錄影，裡面的Damian與那支影片的外觀一樣，特別的是鏡頭位置，明顯與其他影片不同。

『父親，我不知道Grayson最後會怎麼做，但，無論如何。』影片裡的Damian開口說。

『請你好好對待他。』Damian放柔眼神，『請好好對他。』

隨後Damian不再看鏡頭，從角度看來是轉回去用電腦、不再講話，過了好一會，影片裡才突然傳出一個聲音，一個年輕的聲音。

『你還在電腦前？快點過來啊！』

『急什麼。』Damian大喊回去，『這棟房子除了父親之外只有你是年輕人好嗎，體諒一下老人。』

『哈、這時候就會自稱老人了，好啦！記得過來，小心走、別跌倒啊！』

『嘖。』

Damian像是被催煩的人，誇張地轉身打到身旁物品，鏡頭也隨之轉向，然後立刻被Damian的背影遮住，之後是他向後伸手迅速關掉錄影，結束影片。

Damian的話，以及鏡頭轉向不到三秒的瞬間畫面，Bruce立刻倒轉回去定格在那個畫面，他瞇起眼睛，銳利且嚴肅。

如果這一切都讓事情稱心如意的話。

『我是那位留下來陪你的人。』

『我並沒有期待你追求真相喔。』

那麼不管Bruce認定的是什麼，現在這位Dick都會讓它變成“事實”。

「好好對他嗎……。」Bruce望著那個定格畫面喃喃自語。

畫面裡是一位青年，與現在的Dick一模一樣的人，沒有比較年輕、也沒有比較年老，絲毫不變、毫無老化。

若只是傳承記憶的複製人，或許就比較輕鬆吧！

『我就是我。』

否則要等到什麼時候？如果他永遠沒有醒來的話。

『你能醒來就什麼都無所謂了。』

百年，一輩子。


	10. Chapter 10

爆米花、熱狗攤，繽紛燦爛的氣球與從不間斷的歡笑聲，一座代表歡樂的遊樂園，即使是高科技未來，也是廣受歡迎的娛樂之地，如同必須品般活躍在都市中。

「現在就連雲霄飛車也要搭配立體影像裝備嗎？」Bruce看著雲霄飛車，一副鄉下人逛都市的口吻，「雖然我很少來這種簡易型樂園但我記得以前沒有這樣。」

「現在立體影像普及就像戴護目鏡一樣了嘛！」Dick笑了笑，「歡迎來到未來世界，過去人。」

風和日麗的白日，Bruce帶Dick來到遊樂園，是有錢人看不上眼、園遊會等級的便宜樂園，雖然簡易，但也因為價格親民所以廣受家庭及情侶的喜愛，到處可見攜家帶眷的人們與沈醉在愛情中的伴侶，享受遊樂園的快樂氣氛。

「要來一點爆米花嗎？」Dick拿著剛剛買來的爆米花問，Bruce並未答話，宛如面對炸彈那種專注盯著爆米花，過了一會才伸手拿了幾顆吃，完全展現出只是給對方面子拿一點而不是因為自己想吃，即使如此Dick也沒有生氣，反而還很開心地回以微笑，Bruce願意給面子就讓他夠意外的了。

「怎麼突然說要來遊樂園？」Dick邊走邊享用他的遊樂園垃圾食物，他本來以為對方只是想來看看或是查什麼線索，但沒想到對方居然帶著他一起玩了幾項遊樂設施，即使被人誤認為他們是情侶也沒生氣，彷彿他們就是為此才來的。

「你不喜歡？」Bruce反問。

「怎麼會，我一直很喜歡遊樂園的氣氛，只是，我想不出來你為什麼想來。」Dick一臉困惑地看向對方。

「那就好。」Bruce認真地看著前方的遊樂設施，好像在努力分析該儀器的啟動方法。

「你總不可能是因為我喜歡所以才帶我來的吧！」Dick說，「又不是你得想辦法哄的小孩子。」

「我以前有對你這麼糟糕嗎？」Bruce皺眉，不知道是因為不懂那種簡單儀器有什麼好玩還是因為對方的發言。

「你沒有對我不好，只是你太忙了顧不到那塊。」Dick聳聳肩，他開始打量起一旁的棉花糖攤販，「所以當時我一直覺得自己應該負起責任帶你去玩，不知道好玩好可憐。」

「……。」結果居然是反過來被同情。Bruce無語。

「所以，你到底來這裡幹嘛？有想看的東西？」Dick繼續問。

「你不開心？」

「不，怎麼會，我說過我很喜歡遊樂園。」

「那就好。」Bruce回以一個“我也說過這句話”的眼神。

「啊？」覺得話題又回到死巷的Dick完全不懂。

「你想玩那個嗎？」Bruce指了指前方的遊樂設施，他也覺得話題繞回來了所以停止對話，不同的是他覺得自己已經作足解釋才不再對話。

「呃、好啊！為何不。」Dick點點頭，隨後露出揶揄的笑容，雖然沒有獲得答案，但他並不是會糾結於弄不懂謎底的人，畢竟他也不是不知道對方就是這樣的人，機會難得，何不享受當下，「所以現在是我負責帶你玩的時間？」

「你要這麼說也行。」

「好吧！親愛的。」Dick故意學著隨處可見的情侶，牽起對方的手拉著就走，「我們走吧！」

Bruce雖然還是板著臉，但倒也沒有甩開手，只是任勞任怨似地隨著Dick走，宛如在驗證他所說的話，Dick喜歡，那就好。

 

即使現在治安比以前好多了，但也不可能就從此世界太平，只要有利誘、還是會有犯罪，與周遭氣氛不同、故作輕鬆的匆忙一行人引起Bruce他們的注意，若不是他們有訓練，對環境以及人的小動作抱持警覺，很難發現那群面帶笑容的人的異樣，只當對方是一群出來玩的遊客，而不是挾持帶走被圍在中間的少年。

Bruce沒有出聲，與Dick互看一眼，兩人便偷偷跟上，雖然今天是出來玩，但要他們無視發生在面前的挾持事件還真做不到，那幾位顯然不是門外漢，一副與少年熟稔地推拉著，事實上是隔著外套抵著凶器，恐嚇少年不得輕取妄動，半推著往隱密的角落走去。

不過要論專業，還是沒有Bruce他們來得專門，他們順利躲藏到能夠聽到對方談話卻不會被發現的暗處，歹徒們似乎正在等接應的同伴，自以為萬無一失、輕率談話的內容，加上Dick即時用自己改裝過的手機查出被挾持者的資料，不用多說，他們立刻推斷得知這是富家少年貪玩亂跑然後被盯上許久的壞人逮到機會的綁架案，至於為何不怕肉票看到他們的臉，只能說恐怕將會是一樁言而無信的撕票案。

發現是發現，但該怎麼救人才是問題，已經知道Batman不用再出現的Bruce並未隨身攜帶裝備，報警是一定的但恐怕來的時候人就被對方的後援接走。就在Bruce思考之際，Dick拍拍他的肩對他笑了笑。

「放心，這個世界之所以沒有Batman，就是因為不需要再蒙面就能幫助人。」Dick在對方耳邊輕聲說，「即使Wayne富家小哥當一回英雄也是可以的喔。」

Bruce看向一臉雀躍、像是在期待什麼的笑臉，也鬆開了眉角，從刻進骨子裡的隱匿習慣中跳脫的他放鬆下來，感嘆自己真的還沒習慣沒有Batman，以及這個社會已經真的變成他希望的世界。

兩人一起正大光明打壞人救人質嗎？這聽起來還真是熟悉。Dick微笑地讀著Bruce的眼神指示，不到一秒就立刻進入狀況，他的確是在期待什麼，或者說躍躍欲試，與Bruce一起聯手打擊犯罪，這不僅是老本，更是他們兩人成為搭檔的最初原因，因此牽起彼此墜落的手，接住他、拯救他。

即使百年過後，依然如此。

於是下一秒那群歹徒就看到一位青年大方地站在他們面前，笑得親切和藹，瞬間吸引住所有人的目光。

「嘿！你們在這邊做什麼？」Dick一臉人畜無害，好奇地問，「我是不知道你們有什麼恩怨啦！但那個人好像不太想跟你們走？」

「關你屁事，我們哥兒說話你閃遠一點。」歹徒凶神惡煞地趕人。

「你們認識？那不就變成我在妨礙你們啦！抱歉抱歉，但我怎麼覺得你們很不熟啊？」Dick誇張地露出驚訝表情，「我說，別欺負小朋友啦！喜歡人家也不要這麼搞。」

「你他媽很閒嗎，快滾，否則別怪我們不客氣了。」

「哎呀，真是的，想當朋友要好好跟人說啦！你們這樣是不行的，強拉別人到偏僻角落不是認識朋友的好舉動，我跟你說……」Dick一副完全不懂氣氛，非常白目地直直往他們走過去。

「滾開，別－」

歹徒沒能把話說完，甚至來不及掏出武器，直接就被突然衝上前的Dick踹倒在地上，察覺不對的同夥在要動手時卻後腦一痛，與其他人一起昏倒趴下，抓著少年的歹徒驚覺不對急忙舉槍瞄準不知從哪冒出來的Bruce，卻被Dick一拳揍下，同時Bruce也把人質拉開、丟給Dick，轉身補上一拳，搞定不知何時只剩最後的那個人，Bruce確定所有歹徒都老實地躺在地上後，警察也到了，此時Dick已經安撫好少年、問到家裡的聯絡方式，默契十足地解決所有只等著跟警察報告，這不是他們第一次合作，但確實是Bruce醒來第一次兩人沒有穿制服共同動手解決敵人，一切都那麼自然，甚至令人懷念。

兩人沒有被警察的為難，而是被當作熱心協助的勇敢市民受到禮遇，簡單問完事情就放他們離開，兩人一方面不想高調上電視採訪，一方面也覺得今天玩夠了，再有趣的遊樂設施也沒有比剛剛的救援活動刺激，所以他們決定直接回家，結束今日外出的行程。

「覺得好像回到以前，我負責吸引歹徒目光、你負責從暗處解決敵人。」走在回家路上的Dick開口，「而且還是在遊樂園，以前沒少過在遊樂園裡逮人，真是超懷念的。」

「你就算不穿那身鮮黃鮮綠一樣很能吸引注意。」

「當然，我卯足力演耶。」Dick哼哼笑了兩聲。

「是啊，你做得很好。」

「什麼？你居然稱讚我？」Dick驚訝起來，「你今天是吃錯藥了嗎Bruce。」

「我是有對你這麼壞嗎？」Bruce皺眉。

「我是擔心你的反常。」說得一本認真的Dick停下腳步，站在抵達的門口前。

「也不是說突然的反常。」Bruce跟著停下，他抬頭看向Wayne大宅氣派的大門，像是在審視古宅的莊嚴，也宛如在沈澱自己的思緒，知道對方話還沒說完的Dick沒有催促，也沒有自行打開門走進去，而是耐心地等著。

「關於當年你當Batman帶Damian的事我有跟你道謝過了嗎？」

「怎麼突然說起這個？」Dick不解。

「雖然Damian是我兒子，但他跟你始終有一種我無法觸及的信任，或許是當初你和他搭檔時培養出來的，你們關心彼此，你了解他、他也了解你。」Bruce將視線落在眼前的青年身上，「他請我好好對你。」

Dick相當意外，不是驚訝對方的話，而是察覺對方這句話代表的事，他不認為在Bruce昏迷前Damian有說什麼，就算說了什麼也不可能這時候提出來，會認真講出這句話，就代表Damian藏了他所不知道的訊息給Bruce，這真的是出乎他意料，不過轉個方向來想這也表示Damian是真的很了解他，了解到知道要瞞他，想到這層的Dick露出懷念的微笑。

「所以這就是你今天帶我出去玩的原因？因為Damian要你好好對我所以你決定帶我去玩？」Dick促狹地說。

「你不開心？」

「我很開心，但你認真的？真的因為那樣？」Dick直到剛剛都以為對方是別有用意然後他順便玩得很開心，他現在才開始認真思考對方是為了讓他開心才帶他出去的可能性。

「他提醒了我。」Bruce邁開步伐，繞過大門繼續走，「提醒我現在只剩下你和我，提醒現在我是正在學著過生活，為了我自己，而不是為了高譚。」

「這有點難，不是嗎。」Dick跟上前，收回先前的揶揄，「不過別擔心，我會陪你的。」

「為什麼是你留下來陪我？」Bruce走到Wayne家墓園，午後的陽光閃耀著些許溫暖，「Dick，為什麼是你？」

「你又要繞回問過的問題？」Dick困惑地挑眉，「你到底想說什麼？今天你的問題很跳躍耶，想說什麼就直說吧！」

「你說得沒錯。」Bruce思考了一下，正經地點點頭，「我們應該停止問問題，我們都一直在問問題，我問你，你問我。」

「誰叫你都在問一些老問題。」Dick聳聳肩，「我說過我並沒有期待你追求真相。」

「所以你才給我選擇不是嗎。」Bruce看向對方，「從一開始，你就給我選擇，藉由選擇來問我的想法。」

「聽起來你好像掌握了什麼。」Dick一改先前的輕鬆，但他也沒有嚴肅起來，而是露出淺淺的笑容，像是虛張聲勢，但也像是信心滿滿的自豪。

「關於你到底是誰，我就只問最後一次，問了之後我就從此不過問。」

Bruce黑色的雙眼映照著即將黃昏的金色光芒，讓眼中凝視的身影也映透出微亮，慎重、莊嚴。

「為什麼我沒有變老？」


	11. Chapter 11

確定Bruce不會醒來後，他們從焦慮的尋求轉變成冷靜的安排，為仍有甦醒可能的Bruce作準備，繼續他們的生活，也開始為自己的願望努力，Jason希望能保護這個家，Tim希望維持Batman代表的秩序與Wayne企業，Damian則希望Wayne能以自己為榮，Dick樂觀其成，因為他希望的就是所有人的願望都能實現。

也為治療Bruce奔走的Superman最終帶來能讓人類保持年紀不變老的藥並不是決定性的改變，他們只是把Bruce可能會醒來的時間拉長，泡水池能恢復青春但無法阻止老化，知道泡池沒用後他們也不可能再背負風險讓Bruce再泡一次，有了這種藥劑，都對長生不老沒興趣的他們至少可以不用擔心Bruce會死於衰老，以及說不定未來能夠研究出治療方法來治癒他。

Dick在一次次探望Bruce中，回想起當年與對方搭檔的時光，當時那個家除了他們的好管家外、只有他們兩人，他們一起對抗犯罪、一起學習面對，彼此抓住對方的手使之不再害怕墜落，重新習慣陪伴帶來的溫暖，儘管免不了爭吵與賭氣，但仍是最棒的時光，只可惜兩人都太年輕，他不懂如何讓對方理解、Bruce不懂如何表達自己，最終只能步向分離。

雖然也因此迎來新的家人，感受另一種不同的家庭溫馨，他珍惜家裡所有的人，但那段只有彼此的時光依然是獨一無二，如果當時沒能這麼蠢這麼衝動就好了，Dick望著始終沉睡的Bruce的臉龐，如果問他除了看別人開心外、自己心裡有什麼願望的話。

Dick握起對方的手，他有了決定。

 

蝙蝠洞裡，Bruce看著對方從自己房間暗層裡拿來的注射藥劑，幾根明顯是用過的空藥劑也收好在盒子中，整齊地排列一起、閃耀著不屬於人類科技的冰冷色澤，Dick冷靜地解釋來龍去脈與藥效。

「這個藥物僅此這批，用完就沒了。」Dick笑了笑，Bruce能問到這份上，肯定是猜出什麼，於是他也不扭捏地自顧自答著，「然後我對你接下來要問的回答是是的，這個藥物也能用在我身上，之後，就是你猜的那樣。」

Bruce抬起眼神看向對方，他所熟悉的那個人。

對於Dick的坦承，Bruce有點意外又有點意料中，事實上他只有猜測而沒有證據，所有證據能不能成效都是眼前這位Dick說了算，若是Dick耍賴打死不承認，他也拿對方沒辦法，不過這本來就不是什麼揭開謎底、非黑即白的問題，而是他們兩人之間的事情，什麼是真相，他們想要相信的即是真實。

例如明知道眼前這位Dick有本事讓Bruce認定的事變成事實，Bruce仍然想要追求真相，例如明知道若是對方反駁、自己根本拿不出有力證據，Bruce也想要賭一把，是為什麼？追求只有自己在乎的事對生活一點幫助也沒有，那麼自己又是為什麼這麼堅持？當他看見Damian留給他的訊息後再度確定了自己的想法，因為他想這麼相信，因為他期望Dick就是他知道的那位Dick，因為他想知道Dick是用什麼心情來甘願等他百年。

因為他在期待對方是用他所希望的那種想法在對他。

Bruce本來想按兵不動等著Dick反應或是等待破綻，等Dick自己告訴他為什麼這麼做，直到親眼目睹這個都市不再需要Batman的改善、直到聽見Damian私下的真誠請託，Bruce才意識到這已經不是Batman辦案，不是在證明、揭發誰有罪，而是他在學著過生活，學著坦白、學著放鬆，學著不用再顧忌外來傷害，大方愛著所愛，所以他不能再問下去，而是要講，直接講，這對他來說很困難，不過他不擔心，因為對方承諾過會陪著自己。

對方用選擇問他的心意、他用試探問對方的想法，事到如今，他不打算再等了，他已經認清自己在意對方，希望對方能如自己期待的，那麼就該由他來打破習慣的應對模式，不再詢問，而是賭上一把，儘管籌碼只有自己對對方的期盼與瞭解。

而幸好，他的決定沒有錯。

一切都這麼顯而易見不是嗎？拋開Batman披風之後。

「哪時候確定的？」全數攤出的Dick露出因為不用再裝下去的輕鬆。

「事實上我不確定。」Bruce老實說，不意外換到對方驚訝的表情，「直到現在我才確定，我只是我希望是這樣。」

「你希望是這樣？」Batman居然跟他說不確定？只是個人希望？Dick要不是非嘗確定自己醒著，不然還以為是在做夢。

「要說希望也不完全是，我並不想讓你等著一個未知等了百年，這太難熬。」終於說出口的Bruce也放鬆下來，比自己想像中的還來得坦然，也來得容易，「你是因為不知道我怎麼想，才故意弄出這一樁來讓我選擇，然後根據我對你的想法，來調整你的位置，可進可退，嗯，不得不說真是高招。」

「我只是不想讓你有壓力。」調適好驚訝心情的Dick收下了這個難得稱讚，微微笑，「以及我不甘心，我都等這麼久想知道你的想法也不算貪心吧！」

Dick起身，走到歷代制服的展示櫃區，看著當年Bruce所穿的那套蝙蝠裝。

「我只是想陪你，就像當年只有我們兩人那樣，不管哪種形式。」Dick伸手摸著櫥窗玻璃，既然對方都表明立場了，他也沒什麼好瞞，而且，他本來就不是一位會隱瞞自己的人，「一開始只有我們兩人，結束後也只有我們兩人，但我無法掌握你的答案，所以只好給你選擇，你覺得我是誰最輕鬆，那我就會是誰。」

「這是我的答案，Bruce，我想再次渡過只有我們彼此的日子，所以是我留下來，為了實現我的願望。」

Bruce走上前，他從以前就知道怎樣的距離，會讓彼此的呼吸不自覺同步。

「如果藥劑用完我還沒醒怎麼辦？」

「唔、把你安樂死然後火化。」Dick想了想，「你應該不想冒著被濫用的風險留著屍體。」

「沒想過知道你等這麼久，我會為此內疚嗎？」

「所以我才給你選擇，與其讓你內疚，不如讓你把我當成人造人。」

因為他在期待對方是用他所希望的那種想法在對他。

一切都這麼顯而易見。

Bruce貼上Dick的背部，從後方握住對方的手，他有了決定。

「別用那個藥劑了。」Bruce說。

過了數年之久的溫暖，隔了一輩子的碰觸。

「這次換我陪你。」Bruce感覺到懷裡的那個人呼吸一頓，不再從容，不再迎刃有餘，而是宛如寂靜許久的心臟，終於得以復活的鼓譟。

近百年的千言萬語。

「一起白頭偕老。」

百年，一輩子。

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 當初是想寫一個關於等了百年的故事，於是就這樣起了一個頭，結果發現兩人一直處於你不動我不動的狀態，導致中途一直卡文、修改了好幾次XD"最後一旦什麼都說開後....感覺兩人就像煙火一樣直接立刻就在一起了，快得讓我也覺得有點神速，但修改了好多次也無法放慢他們於是.....就這樣吧XDD（欸，謝謝大家一路追著連載看:D


End file.
